


Помни: быку не по чину хитрая трусость лисы

by anyakindheart



Series: Ожидаю защитника [1]
Category: Die Stadt der Träumenden Bücher | The City of Dreaming Books - Walter Moers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Homuncolossus plays quidditch yayyy, I think????, M/M, Ravenclaw!Homuncolossus, Slytherin!Hilde, human!AU, this is the 6th year
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25311154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyakindheart/pseuds/anyakindheart
Summary: Я доедал то, что успел натаскать на свою тарелку, и глазел по сторонам: некоторые ученики Рейвенкло при виде моего зеленого галстука демонстративно кривили лица, но в таком случае я успешно кривился в ответ. Кайга доковырял свой невостребованный пирог и сидел, расслабленными пальцами удерживая кубок с тыквенным соком в руке, локоть которой был косо уперт в столешницу. Он смотрел в другую сторону, и мне было хорошо видно его угловатую линию челюсти и одну из его скул - открывающую высокую резкую скобку перед лицом. Я все еще пялился на него, когда он отпил из кубка, степенно опустил его на стол и повернулся ко мне.- Да, да, - я взял салфетку и принялся вытирать руки. – Мой вопрос. Пришло время.Кайга ответил на это небольшим движением бровей, в котором я не без удовольствия распознал нетерпение.- Хорошо, - я отложил салфетку. – Слушай. Ты знаешь, что у тебя за Патронус?
Relationships: Homuncolossus/Hildegunst von Mythenmetz
Series: Ожидаю защитника [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833382





	Помни: быку не по чину хитрая трусость лисы

**Author's Note:**

> каст на хьюман!Гомунколосса - Эшли Редфорд:  
> https://imgur.com/a/ZZVL77P
> 
> каст на хьюман!Хильдегунста - Квинси Браун:  
> https://imgur.com/a/TXHZyyO
> 
> олсо: в книге мы так и не узнали настоящего имя Гомунколосса, поетому тут его зовут Кайга (по причинам которых нет. прост)
> 
> название - из стихотворения "Черные бандерильи" Е. Евтушенко

Кайга протолкался ко мне сам, хотя ему и стараться особо не пришлось, потому что я специально выбрал себе на трибунах скамью повыше (на которой успел изрядно задубеть), а болельщики, запасные игроки и заинтересованные лица облюбовали себе местечки поближе к земле. Жестом я показал ему, что вскакивать на ноги и бежать пока не готов, и Кайга, остановившись рядом со скамьей резким движением, как пришпоривающий землю наездник, кивнул. Выглядел он, ну... хотел бы сказать "сиятельно", но по факту точнее были бы прилагательные вроде "помято" и "измученно", левокрылый лацкан загнулся и неестественно торчал, застежка плаща перекосилась, на наколенники налипла бежевая землистая грязь. Это была сама длинная тренировка рейвенкловской команды по квиддичу, на которой я имел несчастье присутствовать: чем ближе дело подбиралось к Кубку школы - тем усерднее и разъяреннее были пролеты и прогоны каждой из забронировавших поле команд.

\- У меня к тебе вопрос чертовски личного характера, - сказал я нарочито деловым голосом, наблюдая, как Кайга, полуоборачиваясь то в одну, то в другую сторону, с помощью палочки избирательно подсушивает мокрые участки квиддичной мантии и подчищает запачканные. Не прекращая своего занятия и не меняя угла наклона головы, он посмотрел на меня исподлобья и приподнял бровь - жестом, в котором я буквально прочел полуироничное "Жажду услышать". Удовлетворенный, я кивнул и перебрал отяжелевшими от холода ногами. Почти все игроки рейвенкловской команды уже собрали с трибун свои сумки с вещами, а также своих друзей и прочих неравнодушных и теперь примятой дорожкой с поля направились в сторону раздевалок. Никто не остановился подождать Кайгу или бросить ему пару дежурных слов вроде "Хорошая планируется игра, да?" или "Заметил, что Робинсон не держит свой фланг? Творит Мерлин знает что, такими темпами грифов нам не порвать..." Это мое наблюдение ни в каких комментариях не нуждалось, но вызывало у меня какие-то малопонятные недовольные загрудинные шевеления, стоило задуматься об этом с чрезмерным усилием. Я-то сам к квиддичу теплых чувств не питал, но даже моей критической системы координат хватало, чтобы разбросать по ней переменные и прийти к выводу, что ловец из Кайги отменный и что уже много раз именно его финальный бросок решал исход игры в пользу Рейвенкло.

Ох, как он кидался на снитч!..

Крохотный золотистый шарик еще и сам, думаю, не успевал осознать своего присутствия на поле - а Кайга уже, подхлестнув метлу с обеих ног, рвался к нему через туго стоящий над землей воздух. Хищно, красиво, с такой скоростью, какой я бы в жизни не стал ожидать от этой древней школьной метлы, на которой Кайга летал. И я не один относился к этой рухляди с подозрением: после одного из напряженных матчей, помню, наша зеленогрудая команда гурьбой понеслась жаловаться и требовать, чтобы старенькую "Комету" Кайги проверили на неспортивные чары - дескать, не может эта поношенная деревяшка так эффектно летать. При затаившем дыхание стадионе с преподавательской трибуны спустился сам профессор Трекко и, выдерживая слегка театрализованный тон всей сцены, протестировал на "Комете" несколько рассекречивающих примененное колдовство чар. Метла оказалась чиста; в течение всего времени проверки Кайга стоял чуть в стороне, и лицо у него казалось стоическим, но яростно вздергивающиеся периодически плечи выдавали, как он зол и расстроен. Правая его рука все еще висела с присобранными по форме снитча пальцами: крылатый мячик он несколькими минутами назад поймал так легко, как будто просто выбирал яблоко из корзинки для пикника. 

После того, как стало ясно, что метлу Кайга не заколдовывал и ничего противозаконного с ней не совершал, перед ним кое-как извинились: комментатор - сбивчиво и под приправой какой-то неудобной шутки, капитан слизеринской команды - нехотя, через губу, и только от Трекко эти слова звучали искренне и так, будто имеют какой-то вес. С поля Кайга убрался рекордно быстро и долгое время потом не показывался, даже на ужин в Большой зал в тот день не пришел. Не то чтобы я прямо-таки понял и прочувствовал, что именно умудрилось настолько Кайгу задеть, но из дружеских чувств я все равно прогулялся до школьной совятни и отправил в башню Рейвенкло письмо, в меру участливое и призванное развеселить. Правда, до адресата оно не дошло: глупая птица либо просто потерялась между хогвартсовских башен и шпилей, либо во время круга почета по территории школы обронила письмо в озеро, где русалки и водяные по сей день хохочут, держась за чешуйчатые животы, над шутками моего искрометного юмора.

Пока я раздумывал, Кайга, не обративший никакого внимания на исчезновение всех своих сокомандников с поля, потянулся шеей через плечо, скорчил рожу и изящно поманил волшебной палочкой нижний край своей перепачканной мантии. Ткань поднялась в скромном левитационном реверансе, как будто Кайга просто приделал к кромке полы бесцветную ниточку и теперь за нее тянул. Когда мантия поравнялась с его плечом, Кайга взялся за край пальцами, перехватил палочку поудобнее и принялся чистить и сушить труднодоступные участки. Больше всего меня, конечно, восхищало, что все это он творил теперь невербально - значительно продвинулся по сравнению с началом года, когда хоть шепотом, хоть сцеживая сквозь зубы, но все равно приходилось называть заклинания вслух. Правда, преследовал ли какие-то цели кроме совсем уж показушных - не берусь утверждать.

\- И не путаетесь вы на метле в этих своих робах? - пробормотал я, глядя, как волнится и шевелится этот огромный кусок темно-синей материи, похожий на массивное складчатое крыло. Кайга моментально оживился:

\- Это и был твой чертовски личный вопрос? Нет, не путаемся. - Я тут же попытался шутливо воспротестовать, но Кайга, игнорируя мои попытки вставить хоть слово, победно поцокал языком и изобразил свободной рукой взрыв: - Пуф! Ты использовал свое право на один вопрос. Мне очень жаль. 

Но лицо у него, как водится, было хитрым - даже расслабленным, что само по себе редкость. Все так же беззвучно, то и дело на меня поглядывая, он привел свою мантию в более или менее удовлетворительное состояние, хотя по нему все равно было видно, что по земле Кайгу тренировка повалять успела. Таким слегка бахвалистым Кайга мне нравится всяко больше, чем хмурым и расстроенным - и этой единственной причины хватило для того, чтобы я ответил на его дошкольное поведение только беззлобным закатыванием глаз. 

Закончив, поправив плащ и нагрудную пряжку, Кайга наклонился и отстегнул наколенники. Примыкающие к подколенным ямкам складки светлых форменных штанов у него были темными от пота. Кайга распрямился, постучал наколенниками друг об друга и воззрился на меня.

\- Ну, так чего ты хотел? - спросил он. - Что за вопрос? 

Я призадумался и зажевал губу.

\- Не уверен, что ты останешься от него в восторге.

\- Все возможно, - подтвердил Кайга, прищурился, изогнув шею, почесался щекой о плечо. Пару мгновений у него был такой вид, как будто он старательно катает на языке какой-то сомнительный контрвопрос. Я даже успел опешить от того, как в течение нескольких секунд могучий орлиный ловец Рейвенкло стоял стушевавшийся и покрытый нерешительностью.

Это, однако, быстро закончилось. Кайга явно передумал говорить то, что провертелось во рту, глянул на меня мельком.

\- Ну? – поторопил он, вытягивая руку с замаранными наколенниками и очищая их от остатков грязи при помощи все того же невербального умывательного маневра. На трибунах мы остались одни, о чем я не преминул невпопад сообщить своему оппоненту.

Лицо у него стало еще более странным. Отчасти снова скользнувшая по нему тень носила грани того же только что мелькнувшего и пропавшего нерешительного чувства, а отчасти она полнилась каким-то новым тяжелым углом. Я совершенно не понял, что это за драматический саспенс, а Кайга обернулся на пустой стадион, поболтал по нему взглядом, потом взглянул на меня и сказал осторожно:

\- Ну да. Одни.

\- Одни, - повторил я, пытливо подняв брови. – На трибунах. На, должен заметить, дьявольски холодных трибунах. Чудовищно холодных. И в отличие от тебя, рассекавшего последние полтора часа на метле, я сидел тут сиднем и полностью промерз.

Я подразумевал всего лишь свое желание как можно скорее отклеиться от холодной скамьи и двинуться в сторону замка – а вопросы, мол, можно будет обсудить и на ходу, необязательно торчать тут под ледяным ветром. То, что намек мой если и достиг цели, то угодил в нее как-то косо и с огрехами, я понял, когда Кайга посмотрел на меня долго, оценивающе, взглядом проводя от носков моих ботинок вверх до собранных на макушке волос. Ощущение было странным, как будто мы оказались в ситуации, когда нужно как можно пристальнее изучить противника – и Кайга уже опередил меня на несколько шагов.

Внезапно он направил на меня палочку – сверкливым жестом, таким стремительным, что сердце у меня успело екнуть, как на нашем третьем курсе, когда мы почти вызвали друг друга на несанкционированную дуэль.

Не разжимая стиснутых губ, он толкнул палочку микроскопическим четким пассом. Волна сухого тепла мягко склубилась у меня на груди, согрела сердце и ребра, скатилась вниз по животу. Каждое волоконце в ткани всей надетой на меня одежды сделалось мягким и греющим; тепло распространилось, как вода по капиллярам, окружая все мое тело, расслабляя озябшие икры, руки, плечи и шею. Меня словно опустили в горячую нежную ванную: веки мои млело смежились, согретое горло пропустило глубокий довольный вздох.

\- Во имя Мерлиновых штанов, - пробормотал я смущенно и разморенно, - предупреждать же надо, прежде чем палочками в людей так свирепо тыкать…

\- Не стоит благодарностей, - сказал Кайга с достоинством и заправил палочку за пояс. – Пусть я и спас тебя от позорной статьи на доске объявлений, озаглавленной как-нибудь вроде _«ПОДАЮЩИЙ НАДЕЖДЫ УЧЕНИК СЛИЗЕРИНА НАСМЕРТЬ ПРИМЕРЗ К СКАМЬЕ НА КВИДДИЧНОЙ ТРИБУНЕ!»_

\- Ага, и чья это была бы вина, если бы завтра у Кровавого Барона появился полупрозрачный дружок? – задиристо откликнулся я и вскочил на ноги. – Ради чего, по-твоему, подающий надежды ученик Слизерина вообще приперся на эту тренировку?

Три года мы с Кайгой были знакомы, и за эти три года не раз и не два вызволяли друг друга из переплетов разной степени топорности, но именно это давно плавающее на поверхности уклончивое признание того факта, что на тренировки Рейвенкло я приходил исключительно поглазеть на Кайгу и обеспечить ему какую-никакую компанию, чтобы он не уходил с темнеющего поля один, почему-то качнуло меня сильным стеснением. Я замолчал с упрямым видом, легонько ткнул Кайгу кулаком в бицепс и прошел мимо него в сторону ведущей вниз лестницы – я знал, что он двинется следом, неслышный и незаметный, как тень.

*

На ужин мы едва не опоздали, и я, пользуясь тем, что большая часть студентов уже покинула Большой зал, нахально втиснулся за стол Рейвенкло с самого краю чужой скамейки, рядом с Кайгой. Молниеносен и всепроникающ был мой страх того, что студенту одного факультета не полагается есть со стола другого факультета и что эта божественная куриная ножка сейчас магически растворится прямо в моей руке, но она, к моему вящему облегчению, никуда не делась и позволила мне в нее вгрызться. Кайга покосился на меня без особых эмоций, но потом протянул руку и подвинул тяжелое блюдо с остатками курятины по столу поближе ко мне – я приветствовал этот жест одобрительным мычанием.

\- Услышу ли я сегодня тот самый интригующий вопрос? – слова Кайги протиснулись мне в рот поперек очередного куска курицы, я чуть было не подавился и скорчил в сторону Кайги страшное лицо, остервенело работая челюстями, мол, дай сначала поесть и восполнить силы, а уж потом!...

Кайга пожал плечами, повозился вилкой в куске остывшего киша на своей тарелке, аккуратно выбрал оттуда половинку маленького помидора и отложил на край. Я, дожевывая курицу, уставился на помидор; Кайга, поглядев на меня с демонстративным неверием, протянул мне свою вилку, которой я тут же подцепил брошенный помидор и отправил его в рот.

\- Вас в Слизерине совсем не кормят? – он подпер подбородок рукой, наблюдая за мной со сказочной безмятежностью мадам Корбьер – дамы из старой сказки, которая нашла в лесу беспризорного пещерного кобольда и подумала, что это заплутавший лесник. Она притащила его в свою хибару и усадила кормить за стол, а сама села рядом и радовалась, как хорошо кушает несчастный человек. Но, доев баранину и ветчину, обглодав свиные ребрышки и втянув в свою бездонную глотку шесть вязанок подвешенных для сушки грибов, кобольд решил, что с закусками покончено и пришло время для главного блюда – теплой человечинки… Конец предсказуем. Лично мне такие сказки всегда в детстве нравились больше наивного сахара авторства Бидля, но не все дети такие бесстрашные, это легко понять.

\- А то, - сказал я, совершив исполинский глоток. – Во имя эргономики. Змеи должны уметь пролезать в любые щели.

Кайга ухмыльнулся и больше ничего спрашивать не стал. Понемногу последние трапезничающие вставали из-за стола, блюда пустели и более не пополнялись. Я доедал то, что успел натаскать на свою тарелку, и глазел по сторонам: некоторые ученики Рейвенкло при виде моего зеленого галстука демонстративно кривили лица, но в таком случае я успешно кривился в ответ. Кайга доковырял свой невостребованный пирог и сидел, расслабленными пальцами удерживая кубок с тыквенным соком в руке, локоть которой был косо уперт в столешницу. Он смотрел в другую сторону, и мне было хорошо видно его угловатую линию челюсти и одну из его скул - открывающую высокую резкую скобку перед лицом. Я все еще пялился на него, когда он отпил из кубка, степенно опустил его на стол и повернулся ко мне.

\- Да, да, - я взял салфетку и принялся вытирать руки. – Мой вопрос. Пришло время.

Кайга ответил на это небольшим движением бровей, в котором я не без удовольствия распознал нетерпение.

\- Хорошо, - я отложил салфетку. – Слушай. Ты знаешь, что у тебя за Патронус?

Сам не знаю, зачем я навел столько тайны на этот, казалось бы, безобидный вопрос. Отчасти мне подумалось, что если человек уже учился вызывать Патронус – значит он, скорее всего, либо уже встречался с дементорами, либо считает, что подвержен повышенному риску подобной встречи. Это также означает, что он уже нашел в глубине своего сознания свое самое счастливое воспоминание, достаточное для создания телесного Патронуса – а сам концепт наличия такого воспоминания уже казался мне достаточно интимным. Плюс все эти истории о том, как Патронус некоторых волшебников принимает тот же облик, что и у их погибших родителей, близких друзей и возлюбленных? Трагично. Какой-то такой драмы я, наверное, сознательно и ожидал от Кайги. И в то же время сгорал от любопытства, пытаясь представить рядом с ним величественный сверкающий образ какого-нибудь грозного животного – хищника, повелителя, взирающего сверху вниз на огромную пищевую цепочку, выше которого – только облака. Ну еще, возможно, тот снитч с прошлогоднего осеннего матча между Рейвенкло и Хаффлпаффом. 

Есть, конечно, еще один вариант, обеспечивающий раннее знакомство волшебника со своим Патронусом без участия дементора: он нервный параноик и не хочет быть застигнутым врасплох, если вдруг что-то случится. Ваш покорный слуга – как раз такой вариант, но, во-первых, речь-то не обо мне, а во-вторых, попробовать – не равно «сразу добиться успеха», и в вызове телесного Патронуса я пока не преуспел.

Лицо у Кайги сделалось самую малость стеклянным. Как будто он резко вспомнил что-то, что должен был сделать еще неделю назад, осознал, что все сроки давно вышли, а непоправимое случилось – и принял свое поражение. Взгляд его оторвался от моего лица, по малой амплитуде сходил куда-то вверх, в воздух над моей макушкой, и был меланхолически возвращен на меня.

\- Знаю, - просто ответил он.

Как я и ожидал! В конце концов, история знавала и волшебников (да не будут упомянуты всуе их имена), которые научились вызывать телесный Патронус многим раньше Кайги – это раз, а два – если рассматривать академизм в отрыве от порой чудовищного поведения Кайги, по большинству предметов он слыл чуть ли не вундеркиндом, а обрести аналогичную славу на остальных предметах ему, с моей точки зрения, мешала главным образом лень, которую он называл «рациональной экономией энергии». Поэтому не так уж я и поразился, узнав, что очевидный талант Кайги к Заклинаниям и к Защите от Темных Искусств выбросил очередную массивную ветвь в сторону вызова Патронуса. В общем, у вопроса были две плоскости: первую, интимную и личную, я уже описал, она продолжала легонько меня щекотать. Вторая, практико-утилитарная, была абсолютно ожидаема.

\- И каков он? – тут же загорелся я. Туманные образы могущественных животных как маггловского, так и магического мира замерцали у меня в мозгу, быстро сменяя друг друга.

Вместо ответа Кайга приблизился ко мне теснее, в чем формально не было никакой необходимости, поскольку за столом кроме нас не было практически ни одной живой души. Он чуть склонил голову, а под столом в это время наши ноги соприкоснулись – его колено легонько ткнулось в мое бедро. Я был вынужден напрячь все существующие в себе силы, чтобы отвлечься от этого пресловутого колена.

\- Угадай, - предложил Кайга, так глубоко понизив голос, что мое сердце будто проследило за падением тембра, попыталось рвануться за ним и застряло в ребрах.

Гм, что ж, эта задача сложной мне тоже не показалась: мне просто требовалось повылавливать отдельные зверообразы из общей мешанины. Я подумал о золотистости Кайги, о теплом оттенке кожи, о соловой масти волос, о светлых коротких ресницах, о широкой приплюснутой переносице и малой глубине ската между нею и лбом, как у профилей на античных монетах. Несколько долей секунды эти образы вплавлялись друг в друга в моем мозгу… Потом я стукнул по столу пальцем и выпалил:

\- Лев! 

Кайга ухмыльнулся. Резко мотнул головой.

\- Не угадал. Другие идеи?

\- Тигр? – выстрелил я, теперь уже раза в три менее уверенный в своей догадке.

\- И не тигр, - отмахнулся Кайга. – И не пума, не рысь, даже не мантикора.

Я сказал, что не кошками едиными, и, не желая сдаваться, принялся выуживать из калейдоскопа гипотетических Патронусов одно создание за другим. Я назвал лошадь, потом лисицу, медведя, лося и волка, а после иронического вопроса Кайги о том, всех ли лесных друзей я собрал, попробовал переключиться на птиц. Были упомянуты беркут, орел, гриф, ястреб, сокол, канюк; после очередной шуточки Кайги я предложил ему пеликана или страуса, но обоих он отверг. Чем дальше мы шли, тем быстрее редел и тускнел мой калейдоскоп вариантов.

\- Гиппогриф?

\- Нет.

\- Феникс?

\- Лестно, но нет.

\- Соплохвост?

\- Если бы…

\- Флоббер-червь?

Кайга замер на полуслове. Я чуть со скамьи не соскользнул от мысли, что у этого человека, неловкого в той же степени, что и восхитительного, действительно может быть флоббер-червь в качестве Патронуса. В защиту своих сомнительных личностных качеств могу сказать, что следующей моей мыслью было предупредить Кайгу о том, что я всегда буду на его стороне вне зависимости от того, какой у него Патронус.

Сказать этого я не успел: Кайга наставил на меня палец. Потом расслабил руку, потянулся ею к моей шее. Поправил мне галстук – уж не знаю, чем он показался Кайге кривым.

\- По крайней мере, уже близко по размеру, - уступил он. Убралась его рука, коленка перестала жать мне в бедро, и сам Кайга отодвинулся - отскользнул по лавке на расстояние в пару ладоней. 

\- Эдак можно до бесконечности гадать, - пожаловался я. - Ты тогда сразу по-человечески скажи.

Кайга выдержал скупую паузу, за время которой осмотрелся вокруг так, будто попал в Большой зал впервые. Взгляд его, безмятежный и ничего не выражающий, прокатился по преподавательскому столу. Я проследил за его глазами: большая часть преподавателей как раз, завершив ужин, поднималась со своих мест. Продолжали сидеть на скамье Делукка, тренер по полетам на метле, и Соловейник, профессор Нумерологии – они беседовали друг с другом. Также сидящей осталась еще одна фигура, с самого края стола. Профессор Трекко. Преподаватель Защиты от Темных Искусств. И он, в отличие от Делукки и Соловейника, смотрел прямо на нас, и хотя ничего противозаконного мы с Кайгой не обсуждали, мне все равно стало не по себе – захотелось выбежать в центр зала, упасть навзничь и покаяться.

\- Есть авантюрное предложение, - тут же сказал Кайга, отчего это мое желание, получив функциональную подоплеку, разом интенсифицировалось.

\- И в чем же оно заключается? – спросил я, стараясь поменьше коситься на Трекко. Вместо этого я уставился на Кайгу: мы, мол, просто беседуем, ничего этакого.

\- Я могу тебе показать, если тебе интересно, - сказал Кайга. – Вызвать Патронус при тебе. Правда, не хотелось бы делать это в заброшенных коридорах какого-нибудь всеми покинутого крыла. Можно было бы попроситься в пустую аудиторию, но после ужина они практически все закрыты кроме тех, в которых проходят отработки. Остается один вариант. Нетривиальный, - он сложил руки на груди и чуть откинул спину так, как будто был готов упасть на спинку стула, но у скамьи спинки не было, поэтому Кайга остался сидеть, отклоненный, под неестественным шатким углом. – Сопряженный с определенными рисками.

Я тупо уставился на моего потенциального подельника. Только что прошел ужин, время близилось ко сну, и хотя в моем расписании завтрашние занятия начинались не с самого раннего утра, все равно от идеи куда-то сейчас тащиться мне, вроде как, должно было быть не по себе… Но я с удивлением обнаружил в себе искру какого-то ошалелого азарта. Искра была пока совсем крохотной, но я ощущал, как она колотится и подпрыгивает. В самом деле: я отогрелся после просиживания на холодных трибунах, отвел душу, нажаловавшись Кайге на Латуду, с которым мы оказались в паре на Зельеварении и из-за которого мы оба получили по позорному «Удовлетворительно» за нашу работу над зельем Мопсуса, а под конец дня плотно поел, но – удача! - не объелся. Сонливости я не ощущал и был воодушевлен возможностью сидеть с Кайгой бок о бок – иногда, как сегодня, я успевал изрядно соскучиться по нему за целый день несмежных уроков.

\- Рисками какого характера? – тоже скрещивая руки на груди, спросил я для проформы, хотя и почувствовал уже, что оказался поддет на крючок.

\- Ну, нам понадобится разыскать совершенно особенное помещение, которое еще и может не пожелать перед нами открыться. Но если оно все-таки откроется, мы не знаем, сколько времени мы там проведем. Возможно, придется после отбоя втихаря возвращаться в гостиные своих факультетов крайне долгими дорогами, которые патрулируют Филч и его жуткая кошка. Но если этот вариант нам не подойдет, останется только заночевать в этом особенном помещении, хотя этого я, конечно, по возможности бы избежал.

Особенное помещение… Проигнорировав предупреждения обо всех возможных проблемах, я напряг извилины и наморщил лоб в попытке догадаться, что за помещение Кайга имеет в виду.

Неужели речь идет о…

\- Выручай-комната?! – шикнул я, когда до меня дошло. – Ты о Выручай-комнате? Она правда существует? Ты знаешь, где она?

Вместо ответа Кайга улыбнулся мне углом рта. Эта улыбка была так полна хитрого лоска, столь многое она обещала, что я все-таки на минуту усомнился в том, что его Патронус – не лиса.

*

В стене решительным образом ничего не происходило. Как бы я ни тужился рассмотреть очертания секретной двери в кладке, как бы ни искал подсказок и ни сосредотачивал свой внутренний взор на контакте с самым удивительным помещением Хогвартса, это не срабатывало.

Кайга притащил меня на восьмой этаж и заставил встать спиной к огромному уродливому гобелену, на котором ряженные в балетные пачки тролли лупили дубинками длинноволосого волшебника со страдальческим лицом и щегольскими рюшами на рукавах. С этого места было видно противоположную сторону коридора – выложенную крупными камнями стенку. На эту стенку я и уставился с таким усердием, что буквально ощутил, как меня покидают благостные силы, накопленные за вечер.

Я отвлекся, когда почувствовал, что Кайга смотрит на меня, и встретил его взгляд.

\- Чего? – спросил я, насупившись. В коридоре не было ни одной живой души, холодный минеральный сквозняк схватил мое слово и разнес его, как пыльцу с куста Безвременника.

\- Позволь мне попробовать, - сказал Кайга и отвернулся к злополучной стенке, а в следующий же миг я вздрогнул, потому что ощутил, как пальцы Кайги смыкаются у меня на запястье прямо поверх рукава. Я быстро взглянул на него.

\- Предлагаю пройтись, - сказал Кайга. В голосе у него прорисовались какие-то новые нотки, мелкие и летящие, как стружка. Я хотел ответить что-то скептичное, но Кайга уже потащил меня в сторону. Мы прошли четыре шага, остановились. Кайга бросил взгляд на стену, закусил губу и повел меня обратно – назад на те же четыре шага. Мы снова остановились, он снова взглянул на стену. Я не понял, на что он рассчитывает, но когда он дернул меня в сторону в третий раз – подчинился, хоть и набрал в грудь воздуха, чтобы возмущенно гаркнуть.

Я только и успел, что открыть рот, когда Кайга тормознул, чуть сжал пальцы на моей руке и ликующе возвестил:

\- Ну вот! Другое дело!

С зависшим на языке воплем недовольства я перевел взгляд на стену – и обомлел. Там, где только что, несмотря на все упорство, невозможно было разглядеть ничего кроме обыкновенной кирпичной кладки, темнела массивная двустворчатая дверь, вся исчерченная гибкими коваными узорами. По дереву стлались черные от времени бронзовые лианы, на углы створок были посажены чугунные уголки. Дверь выглядела грозной и непокорной, как ворота крепости, полностью подготовленной к осаде.

\- Пойдем, - сказал Кайга и пошел к двери, оглянулся на меня через плечо. Моя рука поднялась по инерции вместе с его рукой и упала, когда Кайга выпустил ее из пальцев. В несколько уверенных шагов он поравнялся с дверью и схватился за ручку двери – толстое чугунное кольцо. Мне оставалось только последовать за ним – вперед, в неизвестное и неизведанное, и когда Кайга, потянув дверь на себя, легонько подтолкнул меня внутрь первым, я зажмурился и одним громадным шагом впустил себя в загадочное помещение.

К моему постыдному, но сильному облегчению Кайга не закрыл дверь сразу за моей спиной, а проскользнул за мной следом. Створка, казавшаяся такой громоздкой и неподъемной, вошла в паз проема мягко, бесшумно, без единого скрипа.

С раскрытым ртом я таращился на внутренности помещения, в котором мы оказались. Освещенная кучей свечей комната была не слишком большой, но протяженной; около одной из ее длинных сторон стояли четыре заправленные кровати – простые, какие можно увидеть в какой-нибудь недорогой, но чистой захолустной гостинице, застеленные покрывалами спокойных нейтральных цветов. Вдоль другой длинной стены и той короткой, что противолежала двери, стояла различная мебель. Понятно было, что весь мебельный комплект составлен из разных наборов и предметов, объединяющим качеством у них у всех был только безыскусный, простоватый вид – сплошные деревянные панели, никаких украшений или декоративных элементов. Я разглядел высокий, до самого потолка, шкаф темного дерева, за мутными стеклянными прослойками створок которого виднелись полки, заставленные какими-то предметами. Был стеллаж с выцветшими, потрепанными книгами, был пузатый приземистый гардероб, и все это перемежалось тумбочками, столиками, какими-то низкими конторками, похожими на снятый с настенных петель столовый буфет. В дальнем углу располагался сундук с поцарапанной крышкой. На столике, который был ближе всего к двери, стоял странный стеклянный шарик, втиснутый в золотистую подставку, весь покрытый слоем пыли. Как завороженный, я протянул руку к шарику, вытащил его из подставки и взвесил на ладони. Тяжелым он не оказался.

\- Вряд ли же тут оставят какие-то опасные артефакты? – спросил я с опаской, не в силах выпустить странную штуковину из рук. Под пылью шарик тоже оказался траченым временем – стекло местами было затертым, матовым.

\- Надеюсь, что так, - согласился Кайга, заглядывая мне через плечо. Несколько секунд мы молча наблюдали за шариком: перекатывая его в ладони, я таким образом снимал с него некоторое количество пыли.

Внезапно внутри шарика что-то отчетливо заклубилось. Изнутри пророс узел красного дыма, он зародился, как запятая, и с удушающей скоростью попер расти в ширину. Вскрикнув, я отбросил шарик на ближайшую кровать – он мягко стукнулся о матрас и остался лежать в слабой выемке. В выпущенном из руки шарике алый дымный клочок на какое-то время замер в задумчивой нерешительности, а потом принялся стремительно уменьшаться и вдруг исчез. Втянулся сам в себя.

Мы уставились на странную штуковину во все глаза. Потом Кайга вдруг хлопнул себя по лбу.

\- Это же всего лишь чья-то чертова Напоминалка! – простонал он. – Кто-то мог случайно оставить ее тут.

Я покопался в памяти (иронично!) на предмет сведений о Напоминалках. Кажется, красный дым внутри говорил о том, что держащий шарик человек что-то забыл. Да, помнится, так и не был решен конфликт между производителем и разъяренными волшебниками, которые, бушуя, доказывали, что в таком сыром и несовершенном виде эта игрушка – источник стрессов, а не помощи, ведь она не способна сказать, что именно ты забыл, только указывает на факт наличия чего-то забытого. Я поделился своими соображениями с Кайгой.

\- Так что думаю, ее тут не «случайно оставили», а засунули вполне умышленно, чтобы чертова вещица никому не портила жизнь, - сказал я. Кайга в ответ пожал плечами, поднял Напоминалку с кровати и ловко уравновесил шарик в подставке, а я тем временем решил слегка прогуляться вдоль стены Выручай-комнаты.

Однако представленные предметы мебели и при дотошном рассмотрении оказались довольно скучными и воображения ничем не поражали. Я не увидел ни Омутов памяти, ни тайника с маховиками времени, ни даже скандальных безделиц вроде той же Напоминалки. В огромном гардеробе висели три потрепанные школьные мантии, внизу на полке стояла пара сильно поношенных мужских туфель из коричневой кожи; в остальном эта деревянная громада была пуста. Книги на стеллаже были сплошь древними школьными учебниками. Завалялась и пара явно библиотечных экземпляров книг, не входивших в школьную программу, но на их обложках стояли штампы, обозначавшие принадлежность этих книг к обычным секциям, куда допускали даже первокурсников. Только два открытия Выручай-комнаты заставили зашевелиться микроскопические волоски у меня на шее: первый раз это случилось, когда я подумал про себя, что в комнате довольно прохладно – и распахнул дверцу странного напольного буфета. Внутри обнаружилось несколько серых шерстяных пледов, сложенных стопкой, и хотя они прекрасно могли лежать там и ждать своего часа в полной независимости от каких-то там моих желаний, было четкое ощущение, что комната подгадала нарочно. Второе пугающее открытие ждало меня в сундуке, в который я также из праздного любопытства засунул нос: на дне сундука лежала только пахнущая тлением парадная мантия совершенно жуткого вида, истерически-бордовая и утыканная рюшами в самых неподходящих местах. А под мантией в самый угол сундука было заткнуто что-то узенькое и цилиндрическое; осветив угол Люмосом, я увидел, что это обломок чьей-то палочки: на гладком лаке виднелись ожесточенные длинные царапины, а место слома мохрилось щепками, из них, как печальная повислая кисть, торчал тускло-серебристый пучок сердцевинного материала – волос единорога. Остаток располовиненной палочки ужаснул меня. Я захлопнул сундук, приказал собственной палочке _«Нокс»_ и, развернувшись в комнату лицом, уселся на крышку сундука, как будто это могло помешать каким-то злобным силам вырваться оттуда наружу.

Кайга стоял в проходе между двумя пуританского вида кроватями и вертел в пальцах вытащенную из кармана волшебную палочку, рассеянно глядя, как по ее матовой поверхности катятся красноватые свечные блики.

\- Время для шоу? – спросил я и покрепче вцепился в крышку сундука.

\- Если ты готов, - откликнулся Кайга, глянул на меня, задержал взгляд. Рослый, с косо падающими плечами, с серьезным, даже немного торжественным лицом, в мрачном темно-синем свитере с двумя серыми полосками на груди – одной покрупнее и одной потоньше. С виска падала отросшая прядь волос – Кайга, оставив палочку в правой руке, освобожденной рукой убрал волосы за ухо. Мне вдруг показалось, что в Выручай-комнате мы собрались не ради Патронусов, а ради того, чтобы проговорить все, что не успевалось в обычное время. Чтобы сесть друг напротив друга в комнате, куда больше никто не зайдет, и обсудить квиддичные перспективы Кайги, и то, почему он отказался на позапрошлое лето приехать ко мне в гости, и то, как моя палочка гадила мне и непослушничала все то время на пятом курсе, пока мы с Кайгой, рассорившись, дулись друг на друга, и то, чем мы хотели бы заниматься после школы, и то, какие предметы стоит взять на следующий, последний год обучения, чтобы видеться почаще. Если бы можно было провести в Выручай-комнате целую неделю, но так, чтобы никто вне ее не заметил твоего отсутствия… 

Но дело у нас было. Уж не знаю, было ли это теперь уже моим делом к Кайге или его – ко мне, однако я сказал ему, что готов, и даже серьезно напрягся, следя за ним во все глаза.

То, что к чарам вызова Патронуса Кайга относился уважительно, стало понятно сразу по тому, что он действительно принял классическую заклинательную позу с четким, правильным распределением веса и оставленным для замаха местом. Он не плюхнулся на кровать, не развалился на ней, не взмахнул лениво палочкой из положения сидя или полулежа, как иногда делал – он продолжал стоять, тетивой выгнул спину, рука его устремилась по ровной, спокойной окружности, плавно и решительно, как зверь-охотник за зверем-жертвой – след в след. Он произнес, четко и тихо:

 _\- Экспекто Патронум!_ – и добавил в конце окружности летящий, незавершенный росчерк. В комнате ничего не переменилось, не погасли свечи и не затрепетали их огоньки, как бывает иногда при обращении к грозной, могущественной магии, но я все равно ощутил, как холка покрывается крохотными точками гусиной кожи и как сформировалась в горле каменная заплатка. Два этих маленьких магических слова выражали такую сильную, искреннюю надежду, таким отчаянным должен был, наверное, казаться призыв «Ожидаю защитника» от волшебника, окруженного опасностями, так много энергии и импульса передавалось палочке в момент сотворения этого заклинания, что я почувствовал себя по-настоящему впечатленным. Где-то в глубине палочки Кайги – купленной, как мне было известно, там же, где и моя, в магазине Грегоровича, – через выстланную шерстью сфинкса сердцевину пробиралось наружу какое-то потаенное счастливое воспоминание, яркое и сильное в достаточной степени для того, чтобы…

…выплюнуть какой-то серебристый комок?

Я едва удержался на сундуке.

Из кончика волшебной палочки Кайги просочилась сначала легкая, тягучая, полная свечения дымка – выползла, как гибкая лента, и распалась на слоистый туман. А затем вытянулся наружу блестящий сгусток. сначала плохо оформленный и теряющий объем, но в следующее мгновение сжавшийся до размеров маленького – едва ли больше снитча! – шарика.

И только когда шарик уплотнился, став белым и болезненно-пылким, и до конца обрел форму, я наконец признал в этом кусочке света что-то с птичьими очертаниями. Светящийся абрис малюсенькой пташки, возможно, самой маленькой из всех которых я видел – она была кругленькая и выглядела такой беспомощной, такой беззащитной, а потом распахнула крохотные крылышки и совершила стремительный смелый полет вдоль всей мебельной стенки Выручай-комнаты. Отсвет от ее тельца и крыльев, белый, яркий, как снег, и похожий на негатив тени, протянулся по самым темным, пыльным и матовым мебельным створкам; свечение расходилось, как круги на воде, в ритме спокойного сердцебиения – я подумал, что если положить руку Кайге на грудь, то можно, наверное, убедиться в том, что две эти пульсации соблюдают один и тот же такт.

Маленькая птичка долетела до двери, потом плавно развернулась и полетела в обратную сторону. Кайга опустил руку с палочкой и поднял противоположную – и его Патронус, мягкая эфемерная тень, сел на ребро его ладони так же естественно, как могла бы это сделать обычная птица из плоти, крови и перьев. Кайга поглядел на него с нежностью, которая так существенно переменила его обычно хмурое, неподвижное, нелюдимое лицо, что у меня потянуло под языком. Держа руку с величайшей осторожностью, так, будто птичка и вправду могла пострадать от резкого движения, Кайга посмотрел на меня. С каждой секундой Патронус становился все менее телесным и более прозрачным, менял форму, начинал трепетать и подрагивать, как потревоженный сгусток дыма, пока наконец не распался совсем на серебряные частички, повисевшие в воздухе какое-то время и затем пропавшие тоже. Я даже не успел понять, какая это конкретно птичка – запомнил только, что она круглая, короткокрылая и очень, очень, очень маленькая.

Даже когда Патронус пропал, Кайга какое-то время смотрел на ладонь, где посидела пташка, после чего крайне медленно опустил руку.

\- Вот так, - сказал он непривычно скромным голосом, убрал палочку в карман и опустился на стоявшую позади него кровать, как будто заклинание вызова Патронуса резко лишило его всех сил.

\- Ого, - выдавил я. – Она такая… крохотная…

Кайга уже уселся на краю кровати, широко расставив колени и упираясь в бедра локтями. Спину он ссутулил, голову – свесил, но выгнул шею, чтобы взглянуть на меня и ухмыльнуться:

\- Если я верно понял, это королек. Абсолютно немагическое создание. Пролистал все четыре тома «Атласа практической значимости представителей класса Aves для современной магической науки» - не нашел никого похожего среди иллюстраций. Пришлось просить Илзе, чтобы через родителей-магглов выписала определитель птиц простого, менее прагматичного толка, но до конца я все еще не уверен. Она телесна, но пока не слишком стабильна – не успеваю рассмотреть. Да и по цветам не слишком понятно, когда все белое.

Я неуверенно покивал, не зная, что сказать. Я пытался понять, что гложет Кайгу – а что-то его явно беспокоило, судя по тому, как он ерзал на кровати, будто человек, мучимый суставной болью, и периодически на меня поглядывал; каждый такой взгляд оставлял меня с ощущением полной беспомощности. Может быть, ему неловко или неудобно за то, что у него, такого большого и сильного, такой невразумительный Патронус? В глубине души я сомневался, что причина может крыться в чем-то подобном. При всех своих внушительных физических данных Кайга никогда не кичился своим впечатляющим ростом или породистой статью – он, напротив, чаще старался сделаться менее заметным, в больших помещениях и классных комнатах занимал места в углах и около стен, а на стульях и скамьях сползал пониже, как прячущийся в траве хищник. Догадка была хромоногой и не сулила успеха, но неудобная тишина между нами висела так долго, что, запаниковав, я все же пальнул:

\- Ну, может, твой Патронус еще вырастет? Или, может быть, все зависит от величины и интенсивности счастливого воспоминания? 

Кайга вскинулся на меня. Лицо у него было удивленное – не как от полученной пощечины, а как будто кто-то уже замахнулся на него, но в последний момент передумал. Это его выражение лица глубоко меня царапнуло, потому что напомнило мне, как Кайга выглядит, когда чувствует себя задетым. Такое я уже видал, как раз на пятом курсе, когда мы поругались, успешно друг друга обидели и долго не разговаривали. Хорошо еще, что поблизости не обретались заблудшие дементоры, потому что, будь я дементором – за милую душу прилетел бы на запах такой безнадежной тоски, как та, что обуяла меня тогда.

\- Вряд ли это работает таким образом, - сказал Кайга, опережая все мои дальнейшие провалы, и, к величайшему моему удивлению, подвинулся на кровати, освобождая для меня место. – А если и есть корреляция между масштабом приятного воспоминания и размером Патронуса, то, я бы сказал, удивительно, что у меня вообще хоть что-то выходит.

Понурившись, я на негнущихся ногах подошел к кровати и сел на почтительном расстоянии от Кайги. Пассаж про приятные воспоминания был понятен мне лишь в общих чертах: Кайга немногое рассказывал мне о своем детстве, но из того, что я слышал, было понятно, что рос он тихим, замкнутым и проблемным. И с колдовством все было не слава богу: в каком-то раннем возрасте, лет, наверное, в пять или шесть магия рвалась из него нервными встревоженными клочками во все стороны и обещала при должном обучении развиться в большой дар, но к восьми годам пропала абсолютно и безвозвратно, как будто ее и не было. И до десяти с лишним лет Кайга был ничем не отличим от обыкновенного маггловского ребенка. Ему очень повезло, что к первому курсу его нестабильные способности вроде как сделали милость и вернулись, но даже взрослому и уверенному в себе волшебнику такие не зависящие от него метания не пошли бы на пользу, что говорить о неопытном ребенке. Короче, мрак. Я промолчал, а вот Кайга, выдержав паузу, заговорил снова.

\- Вещи, которые тебя беспокоят… - Он сцепил пальцы в повисший у него между колен замок, расцепил, снова сцепил. - Размер Патронуса, я имею в виду. Они не имеют значения. В тысяча семьсот сороковом году – еще до того, как объявился Волдеморт, до Гриндевальда, до целой массы событий, – Элдрич Диггори, тогдашний министр магии, попытался изгнать дементоров из Азкабана после того, как увидел, что они там творят. Дементорам это, разумеется, не понравилось, но отразить их нападение – причем, заметь, не одного и не двух дементоров, а, наверное, пары дюжин, если не больше – ему удалось в одиночку. Знаешь, какой у него был Патронус? 

Я неосознанно напрягся. Подумал, что сейчас опять в Кайге проснется выводящий меня из себя дух нудного менторства, и он, хлопнув меня по коленке, самодовольно скажет: "Ну вот и иди в библиотеке проверь, а завтра расскажешь!" 

Но если это могло бы доставить ему радость... Так уж и быть: скрепя сердце, я серьезно помотал головой.

\- Гусеница бражника, - сказал Кайга не без удовольствия, медленно потянулся к моей руке, лежащей на моем колене, и перевернул ее ладонью вверх. Расставил большой и указательный пальцы и приложил их к моему мизинцу, как будто выделяя отрезок. – Вот такого размера. Смела всех дементоров до единого.

\- Я не имел в виду, что маленький Патронус – это плохо или позорно, - сказал я сбивчиво. – В смысле, меня не беспокоит, птичка у тебя, рыбка, акула, медведь, нюхлер или еще кто. Я подумал, может, тебя беспокоит.

Ох.

Последнее, что я собрался Кайге сказать, оказалось твердым и неповоротливым и встряло поперек горла. Я отодвинул язык подальше к задним зубам, погладил им стенку мягкого неба, как будто пытался извлечь мысль наружу. По-хорошему ее следовало озвучить еще давно, до лета, на прошлом курсе. После того, как мы все-таки худо-бедно, но помирились, хотя ни мне, ни Кайге не хватило духу и стойкости проговорить все нужные вещи вслух, через рот. Я подумал, что стоит дать этой мысли шанс. Где еще, если не в Выручай-комнате? Возможно, если я опозорюсь и подбегу к первому попавшемуся шкафу, в нем откроется какой-нибудь услужливый крутой лаз прямиком в подземелья Слизерина.

\- Я… - начал я, подбирая слова с величайшей, невиданной осторожностью. Я чувствовал, что на нити этого предложения их должно быть немного. – Не хотел… тебя… обидеть.

Смотрел я не на Кайгу, а на наши частично соприкасающиеся ладони. Мне ужасно не хотелось, чтобы он убирал руку.

И он не убрал. Молчал, пока я все же не взглянул на него и не увидел, что он-то как раз смотрит на меня - с абсолютно невыносимым выражением лица. Почти как на свою сверкающую птичку, когда та уселась к нему на руку.

\- Я тебя тоже, - сказал Кайга, и кровь ударила мне в уши с такой силой, будто кто-то рванул шутиху у меня в голове. – И я не сержусь.

\- Ну и я не сержусь, - пробормотал я, просто чтобы закрыть эту тему, а то из нее из открытой хлестало так, что хватило бы на сотню Патронусов. Может быть, для того Кайга и выбрал Выручай-комнату. Не просто палочкой помахать, а… для такого вот. Я был рад, что согласился пойти с ним. Подумал, что стоит попросить Выручай-комнату подсунуть в какой-нибудь ящик часы – свериться с временем, но перед этим Кайга вдруг спросил меня, приду ли я на грядущую игру. Как будто недостаточно преданности отпечаталось на моих озябших ягодицах!

\- Спрашиваешь, - сказал я. – Жалко, я не взял с собой слизеринский шарф. А то показал бы тебе, как ловко научился перекрашивать его в цвета Рейвенкло.

Это сработало: Кайга наконец улыбнулся. Я с облегчением улыбнулся ему в ответ.

\- Это не так уж и обязательно, - сказал он, но было видно, что он доволен.

\- Ну уж нет! - воскликнул я. – У Вас подписка на полный комплект. Не отвертеться.

И я еще раз, как на трибунах, шутливо ткнул его кулаком в плечо, на этот раз – совсем мягко.

*

Выручай-комнату мы покинули по времени практически впритык к отбою и все равно не успели обсудить все, что хотелось бы. Я так и не спросил насчет позапрошлого лета, но зато мы составили примерную желательную программу предметов на следующий год, Кайга скромно поделился рассказом о своих успехах в Трансфигурации, а потом, когда разговор зашел о моем потенциальном Патронусе, метафорически вручил мне сначала Германскую виверну, потом Камуфлори, потом уже шутки ради предположил, что самое то – это Корнуэльская пикси. Я сказал, что он будет первым, кому я сообщу, когда научусь вызывать телесный Патронус. Он серьезно покивал. Его рука все это время слабо перемещалась в пределах моего колена, кончики пальцев лежали поверх моей ладони.

Нам пришлось разминуться на первой же школьной лестнице. Кайга отправился строго вверх, в башню Рейвенкло с ее доводящими до белого каления вопросами орлоглавого дверного молоточка, а я – глубоко вниз, в родные слизеринские подземелья, где уже после того, как я уютно устроился в мягкой кровати за изумрудным балдахином, мне приснилось, что мы с Кайгой сидим на трибунах, и его маленькую птичку-защитницу, сияющую, подвижную, он аккуратно, как самый ценный подарок, из рук своих пересаживает мне на колено.


End file.
